Just Maybe
by XxPrincessAixX
Summary: One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. **

He had enough. He was done with this. Shane Gray was through.

Through with people feeling sorry for him. Through with people always trying to help. Through with feeling helpless.

"Stop treating me like I'm some helpless little kid who can't do anything! Just because I broke my leg doesn't mean that I can't do what I want!" Shane screamed. He was getting back to his arrogant, jerky, popstar ways again.

The petite brunette backed away from his sudden outburst timidly. The whole lunch room was watching the scene.

"Just…stay away from me. I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't need you or anyone else's help." Shane said looking away.

"Did-did you ever think…"she started quietly. Shane turned to look at her. "Did you ever think that just maybe I did all that stuff for you because I wanted to?" she asked

Shane rose an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her again.

"That just maybe I did that because I cared?" Shane turned away again. "That just maybe I did that because I'm a nice person?" Her voice started to raise with her hurt, anger, and frustration.

"That just maybe I did it because I really liked you?" she asked with tears brimming her eyes. Her voice was soft once again.

Shane snapped his head to look at her with wide eyes. That last piece of information shocked him the most.

"Mitch-…" Shane started. Mitchie wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No…it's fine. I'll just…leave you alone…" Mitchie said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Oh, how Shane wished he could run after her and apologize for what he said. But with his right leg broken he wouldn't be able to run for a while. He slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

Everyone in the cafeteria who had heard their arguing chose sides. Half felt pity for Mitchie, who's heart felt broken, and half felt sorry for Shane for losing the sweetest, nicest, most caring girl ever.

Shane didn't know what to do. Should he go after her and apologize? Or should he just let it go?

"What am I thinking? I have to find her!" Shane said getting up. He used his crutches to get to the door.

Shane limped to her cabin, the kitchen, the piano room, and after a few more places he had to take a break. Shane sat down against a tree by the kale. He closed his eyes to think. That's when he heard it. The voice he was searching for…

…But where? He looked to his left. Then to his right. Nowhere. This could be his only shot at finding her. He started to listen to what she was singing.

**Mitchie's POV**

I ran out of there. Yes what he said hurt, but I've been through a lot with Shane and how he speaks to me. Shane Gray is some cocky, rude, popstar who doesn't respect what people did for him and that made Mitchie Toress angry.

I sat down on my bed wiping at my tears.

"Stupid jerk…" I said. I looked around my cabin until I found my song book. I started to write down some lyrics. I finished the song in fifteen minutes.

I took my guitar and song book and headed down to the lake. I sat down on the edge of the dock and started to play.

_Did you forget, that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget, everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret, ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget, what we were feeling inside?_

_I won't let, you forget about us. _

_But somewhere we went wrong._

_We were once so strong._

_Our love is like a song. _

_You can't forget it._

**No one's POV**

After Mitchie finished her song she started to cry. Shane wobbly, but quietly, got up from his position. He turned to the dock and saw Mitchie.

He sighed and limped towards her. He didn't get to close to the edge but close enough to talk to Mitchie.

Shane sat down next to her, startling Mitchie. She turned away from him. Shane sat down next to her and took a breath.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

Mitchie turned to look at Shane slowly. He gave her a small smile.

"Mitch I'm really sorry. I guess I was just mad about feeling so helpless and having to have everyone do stuff for me" Shane said.

"No, I'm sorry for exploding at you. I was just upset about being…a nuisance." Mitchie said sadly. Shane took her hand and entwined their fingers together.

"You, Mitchie Toress, are not a nuisance. You're nice, fun, talented, and…the girl I've been looking for." Shane said. Mitchie smiled.

"Thank you Shane. And what I said about liking you…that was all true…" she said quietly. Shane smiled and brought his hand to her chin. He made her look at her and leaned in. Mitchie was too much in shock to do anything but sit there. Shane Gray brushed his lips against Mitchie's and pressed his lips to her. Mitchie kissed him back.

They pulled away several moments later smiling at each other.

"I love you" Shane whispered. Mitchie was blushing scarlet red.

"I love you too" Mitchie said and kissed him again. The moonlight shined on the two teens leaning against each other on the dock. Just maybe…they would make it through it all together…

**Random idea I had. Two songs used: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and Gotta Find You by the Jonas Brothers.**

**Tell me what ya think about it :**

**xoxo**

**XxPrincessAixX**


End file.
